


9 to 5

by Princess_Diarist



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Office Shenanigans, Other, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Diarist/pseuds/Princess_Diarist
Summary: Chrom needs an Assistant, Robin needs a job. Serendipity brought them together.





	9 to 5

A stash of job applications were smashed on Chrom’s desk. Five folders, each a solid inch in thickness.

 

‘What a lovely way to start a Monday’, he sighed, putting his coffee in the table with resignation. ‘Fred, isn’t your area supposed to sort this out?’

 

‘It is’, the tall man affirmed. ‘These are the final cut, which require a personal interview, so you better not procrastinate on these’.

 

‘Why did Emm chose to transfer Cordelia to head of Marketing and PR?’, Chrom complained rubbed his eyes, fighting the need to sleep on the desk.

 

‘Because she thought she had potential to be more than an assistant or adviser’,Frederick reminded him, sipping his own coffee. ‘She was overqualified for the job’.

 

‘You make it sound as something bad’, Chrom grabbed a random folder, and looked at the information.

 

‘It is, in a way. She has a Master’s Degree in Marketing, and graduated top of her class’, he explained bluntly. ‘Which is certainly more useful in the PR department than answering your telephone and checking your mail, don’t you think?’.

 

‘You are always right, Frederick The Wary’, he affirmed, still reading the resume. ‘This person seems interesting! They are from Plegia originally, degree in Economy and Finances, complementary studies in Strategic Marketing, seems a good fit’.

 

‘Check them  _ thoroughly _ , please Chrom’, he leaned a little on the desk, hands in prayer, looking him in the eye. ‘Let me know who I must call before lunch. I’ll take my leave’, and with that, he dashed from the office.

 

And so, the young man began reading.

 

All the candidates were good: more than adequate qualifications, the salaries they requested were sensible and according to the position - Shepherd & Co. was famous for their fair wages for all their employees anyway - and they seemed interested and motivated in working in the company, famous for their candy confections.

 

He had picked already two names to call, and he had to make the last choice.

 

And the first folder he had open still caught his attention: the origin of the person, the more than perfect qualifications, the previous experience - he could use not only an assistant, but someone who was more proficient to assess him, a sort of right-hand.

 

_ This is a person seeking for a fresh start. They deserve a chance…  _

 

_ Their name is Robin… I wonder if he is a guy or a girl. _

 

* * *

 

 

On a café on the other side of the town, on a lonely table, a fair-haired young woman in a cream colored blouse, beige pants and black coat sighed, sipping her coffee.

 

_ Another interview… they probably won’t call… “Overqualified for the job”, what an excuse. Maybe it’s because I was born in Plegia… I really hope not. Ylisseans are famous for their hospitality. _

 

She had been dragging her feet for nearly two months running from one job interview to other, failing to land a stable job, she had barely made ends meet doing some temp jobs, but she was tired, and scared to run out of the little savings she had - moving away from Plegia had been no small feat, after all.

 

Luckily, she had found a place before traveling, after contacting a friend from University who had moved to the capital a few months before her.

 

She checked her phone, only a notification from her roomate, an all-caps “ROBIIIINN DID YOU GET THE JOB? I SWEAR I’LL HACK THEIR ASSES IF THEY DON’T HIRE YOUUUU”.

 

The young woman laughed at her friend’s exaggerated message.

 

_ That Tharja… I really like her, but she is worse than a mom. _

 

‘No luck’, she typed. ‘Maybe the scales will tip to my favor with the company you work with. xoxo’.

 

Robin sent the message and sipped her coffee again, and after downing the last bit, realized it was time to leave, getting up quickly, disposing of the paper cup, and heading to the door, not realizing someone was opening it from outside.

 

And, for Robin, all went black.

  
  


‘Chrom, we have to do something!’, Robin heard a girl shouting on the distance.

 

‘What do you propose we do?’, she heard a deep voice asking, her eyes blinking, vision still blurry. ‘Take her to the hospital?’

 

‘I dunno! I didn’t smash the door open!’

 

Robin opened her eyes, and looming over her were a girl in her late teens or early twenties, blonde hair in pigtails, dressed in a cream embroidered shirt, pastel yellow cardigan and skirt, next to a man in his mid-twenties, in a slim cut navy suit, white shirt, blue tie; longish dark hair parted to the side, slightly messy, both rejoiced, as well as the waiters of the cafe, that she had regained consciousness.

 

‘I see you’re awake now’, the young man affirmed, voice soft and gentle.

 

‘Hey there’, the girl looked at her relieved.

 

‘I am so sorry for making you fall… give me your hand’, he offered, Robin holding to it, Chrom lifting her, helping her get back on her feet, her eyes meeting his.

 

Robin didn’t know if it was the haze of her just awakening, or if it actually was that way, but his gaze was so soft and tender, showing genuine concern, not just because it was the proper thing to do -her heart, which skipped a beat at it, told her it was the former.

 

‘Thanks… Chrom?’, she guessed from what she had heard before.

 

‘Yes?’, he tilted his head sideways, truly surprised. ‘Do we know from somewhere?’ 

 

‘I heard her’, she pointed at the young woman, who smiled, a giggle leaving her lips.

 

‘Oh, of course’, he laughed, blushing a little.

 

‘I’m sorry my brother pushed you’, the blonde’s face was full of embarrassment, ‘He is a dork’.

 

‘Thanks, Lissa, you’re such a delicate flower’, he said ironically, giving her a sideways glance. ‘But, yes, I’m really sorry. Are you feeling well?’

 

‘Yes’, she nodded, rubbing her forehead, ‘I hope I don’t have a bump or a bruise, I’m doing job hunting’.

 

‘You don’t’, Chrom assured her. ‘What’s your name, Miss?’

 

‘Robin Draco’, she extended her hand for him to take. ‘Nice to meet you and your sister, despite the impasse’.

 

Chrom -despite Lissa’s permanent mockery- liked the idea of meeting a special someone, whether a friend or lover, by chance, of magical, serendipitous encounters, but never believed such things could happen to him - until today.

 

_ Robin Draco. _

 

_ She _ was _ the Robin _ of the resume Frederick had given him on the morning.

 

He looked at her and studied her attentively.

 

_ Simple makeup and hair - for Naga, she doesn’t need much, she is so pretty, even if that’s not that important. Professional looks, simple, practical, yet very stylish. _

 

_ She seems to be a very smart, calm woman - she never lost her composure or overreacted. I already read her resume, she is a very intelligent woman, more than qualified for the job. _

 

_ Call it a hunch, but she has this air of niceness around her. As if she has all this good energy and intentions in her. _

 

_ I am very sorry if this bothers you, Fred, but this is the person I want to work with.  _

 

‘Nice to meet you, Robin’, he smiled widely, shaking her hand. ‘I’m Chrom Ylisson’.

  
  


Less than half an hour later after her new acquaintances had left, Robin got a call from an unknown number, as she returned to her apartment.

 

‘Is this Miss Robin Draco?’, a strangely familiar voice asked on the other side of the line.

 

‘Indeed, who am I talking to?’, she stood aside on the sidewalk, hoping it was for another job interview.

 

‘Well, this is Chrom Ylisson, COO of Shepherd and Company’, the now known voice answered.

 

Robin thanked the Gods he couldn’t see her jaw hung open in shock.

 

_ This is the guy that knocked me down by accident at the café! For Naga’s sake, how did he got my number?! Is he a stalker? _

 

‘You applied for a position in our company as COO Assistant’, he said, ‘completely unrelated to our random accident from before, and I called to inform you that… you got the job’.

 

Her shock turned to joy with the unexpected news, sighing relieved her search had come to an end.

 

‘Thank you, this is the best!’, she giggled, on the other side she could hear a chuckle from him.

 

‘See you tomorrow at 9 then?’, he asked, his voice all cheerful. 

 

‘Of course!’, Robin almost squealed.

 

‘I feel like we’re going to have a blast working together, bye!’

 

‘Goodbye!’, she meekly bid him farewell and hung.

 

Robin felt like she could explode of pure happiness, and start dancing in the street, but she didn’t. Instead, she sent her friend a voice message.

 

‘Tharja, don’t hack anyone. I got a job. We’re working on the same company starting tomorrow!’

**Author's Note:**

> This work was entirely fueled by Dolly Parton and some exchanges between Hollyfig on Twitter. 
> 
> My idea is to share these episodic, interrelated short fics, full of feel-good, happy vibes.


End file.
